zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairest Of Them All
'''Sharing drinks and having great time with my friends tonight, I´m in the right mood '''The mayor of this city is throwing a dinner party as his term is coming to an end '''I´m there with Nick and Bogo, my good old pals '''In the party area at the mansion, the three of us got the best seats '''For tonight, the mayor´s got some entertainment for us to enjoy '''Delicious catering, music and dancers so pretty '''Three belly dancers on stage, all of them who we recognize '''There´s Judy, Gazelle and my sweet babe Skye '''I`m usually too busy munching on snacks whenever I´m watching shows '''But now I´m watching quietly and with reverence something gorgeous '''Vixens do make for great showgirls, that is correct '''Beauty like this is my favorite kind of art '''Her pink bedlah goes so well with her fur, white and shiny like diamonds '''She´s getting good at this after Judy and Gazelle gave her some lessons '''Her movements are wildly in tune with the rhythm as cymbals play '''Love the way her fluffy tail and hips sway ''Once again, my dear Gazelle is stealing the show tonight ''And looking ravishing in her familiar popstar outfit ''She does a great job with those two ladies, just like with her backup tigers ''Gazelle´s a natural in any dance imaginable, a true angel with horns ''Judy and Skye may be princesses on stage, but Gazelle is a real queen ''The finest performer in the city, she has always been ''She´s got the best moves with her strong and attractive legs ''Even a curmudgeon like me can´t resist something like this ''So beautifully radiant amidst all the lighting and glitter ''The show is admired greatly not only by us, but the other guests and the mayor ''During the belly dance, I can see her wink at me subtly ''Those three know how we are loving their performance surely ''Later tonight, I´m gonna take a selfie together with her ''Clawhauser´s going to see it himself too later ''To me, this is the highlight of the mayor´s party ''Even he appreciates the talent and beauty of my lady The real star of the night is you, my bedlah-clad rabbit most enticing I can´t take my eyes off you every time you´re there dancing Looking great in your new jewel-encrusted dancer outfit, dark blue like blueberries With a fox-shaped bracelet and a gem on your headband green like my eyes Gazelle taught you a bit and to Skye, you did the same Now you three are at the top of your game Your dance moves bring out wonderfully your most beautiful features Love how your skirt emphasizes the attractiveness of your hips As your husband I always cherish your talent, every moment of it When it´s all over, Bogo, Finnick and me applaud the loudest Judy, Gazelle and Skye walk off the stage, we greet them with kisses and hugs You did a great job in this party, way to go girls Seeing my Judy perform always fills me with real enchantment Your successful career as a dancing girl, this fox will always appreciate You make a great team with Skye and Gazelle Of the female mammals in Zootopia, you three are the fairest of them all. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:POV stories Category:Stories with more than one POV:s Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Stories from Bogo´s POV Category:Stories from Finnick´s POV Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:BogoxGazelle Category:Bogzelle fics Category:Finnick/Skye